Crack in the Wall
by thegirlbehindtheredpen
Summary: Bella's not as vanilla as everyone thinks. She's kept it hidden for so long, but not anymore. There's a crack in her bedroom wall, which happens to connect to her neighbour's bedroom. She's never been a peeping tom before, but this night changes it all. VERY M RATED. LEMONS GALORE. 18


Her

She'd been portrayed as vanilla her entire life. She was the town's good girl, the sheriff's daughter, which ultimately made her untouchable. So she hid her secret desires, only letting them out at night by herself, eyes glued to her computer screen and hand shoved down her sleep shorts. The things she was interested in shamed her. She'd only had two relationships, one at the end of highschool and the other her first year of university, both which failed due to her inability of expressing what she truly wanted.

They were both good boys, the type she would be proud to bring home to her parents. They were romantic, loving, and kind to her, both in their relationship and in bed, and perhaps that was the crux of the problem. She wanted someone to be a little rough with her. Slap her ass, pin down her arms, yank her hair; she wanted to be used. They made love to her slowly, cherishing each gentle slope of her body. She never came once, usually sneaking into the bathroom when they fell asleep to feel the wetness of her pussy, fuck herself with three fingers, and pretend someone else was in the bathroom with her.

She recognized a depravity in her needs but she was insatiable. She loved voyeurism, the thrill of being caught and watched only second to the thrill of she, herself, watching someone or multiple people in the throes of fucking. She loved edging, countless hours of being on the cusp of completion, only to be forced into orgasm by a sex machine or a partner, both of which would be unrelenting, forcing her from one orgasm into the next with no reprieve. She loved many, many things and wished for a living partner to explore these things with. Unable to find one, Bella Swan found herself aching and lonely.

She escaped the restricting boundaries of her hometown, Forks, and was now living in Seattle for her third year of university. She had finally settled into her apartment, a charming but small space. She got a good discount on it due to the small crack in her bedroom wall, near the floor. Apparently the previous owner had scraped it moving his bed frame and neither he nor the neighbour bothered fixing it. Bella added it to the long list of things she had to do.

The days were bearable, busied with friends and school, but the nights were tough. Bella was used to sleeping alone, but she yearned for someone beside her. She wanted to find the love she witnessed her friends have with their partners, but she was unsure when that day would come, if it ever would. Tonight she settled in after a fun night out for drinks, easing herself between cool sheets. But she was restless, and she was horny. She picked up the habit of sleeping nude, loving the feeling of sheets on skin. She pulled her laptop from the nightstand and onto her bed, but before she could even log on, she heard them.

"Fuck," someone whimpered. Bella's heart raced. Her knees shook. A live wire had been lit straight in the depths of her pussy, and she felt herself grow wet.

"More. Fuck me. Uh, harder!"

There was the unmistakable sound of skin slapping together. Bella frantically looked around the room. She looked out her bedroom window. Nothing. Sitting back on her bed, she felt the hard nubs of her tits and bit back a moan. She felt like an animal, listening for any sounds of her prey. She followed the wild moans and grunts, which led her to the crack in her wall.

Her heart pounded even more. Was she really going to do this? This was creepy, even for her. But the woman sounded like she was getting fucked so well and dammit if she didn't want to see it.

Bella pulled her comforter from her bed and pooled it near the frisson in the wall, wanting to get comfortable. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought. She peered into the crack.

On the other side of the wall, a red-head was lying on a fluffy carpet, her arms pinned at her sides, her legs and ass up in the air. Her eyes were closed and mouth open in ecstasy.

"Are you a slut?" the man growled.

"Yes," she moaned. Her pussy juices were gleaming, sticking to the backs of her thighs and the front of his. His cock was long and thick in girth, the kind of cock Bella had only seen in porn movies. Her mouth watered. She wanted to suck it.

He plundered into her pussy, slapping her fat ass cheeks as he pushed forward. Bella was dripping. Her hands were shaking as she pulled open her nightstand, and pulled out her favourite vibrating dildo, placing it on the hardwood floor in front of her. Her clit was swollen, her juices dripping down near her ass. Bella needed to be fucked, and her pussy bloomed open as she prepared to shove the dildo inside of her.

"Do u want to cum, slut?" the man asked. He was gorgeous, bronze-haired and muscular. The profile view of his ass was spectacular and Bella wished she was the one getting fucked, grabbing his ass. She wanted to dip her fingers in his puckered hole. Instead she rammed her dildo as far up as it would go, opening her mouth in a silent scream.

"I asked, do you want to cum?"

Yes, please! I need to cum, fuck me harder, Bella thought, pulling and pushing the dildo out to match the speed of their thrusts.

"Yes! Please, may I cum?" the woman pleaded, knees shaking, jaw strained. "Fuck! Mm, please! So good."

The man chuckled, "No." He pulled out, and the woman screeched, her open pussy quivering at the loss, grasping at air.

The woman looked as if she was going to cry. Bella kept fucking herself with short, quick strokes but she wouldn't cum until he said so. His cock hung between his legs, wet with the woman's pussy juices. Bella tried not to drool, her head lolling side to side as she found her g-spot.

"Clean me off, slut."

The red-head began eagerly, bobbing up and down his thick length. He groaned and leaned back, placing his hands on her head and pulling on her tight curls. Then, he began to thrust up as he pushed her head down.

Bella almost came. He fucked her mouth rapidly, ignoring her gags and the woman loved it as she reached down into her pussy and flicked her clit speedily. He grunted and groaned, his face becoming flushed and Bella knew if she had been lucky enough to be that woman, she would swallow him whole and not let him go until his cum was running down her throat. He opened his eyes and peered through the crack.

Bella froze. Her left hand had been plucking at her puckered nipples and her right had been furiously plunging the thick cock into her pussy. She only realized now how loud the squelching of her wetness was, and how noticeable it seemed now that they couple had stopped fucking. The woman continued bobbing, sucking sloppily at the head of his cock.

"You better keep fucking going," he said.

The woman hummed, but his eyes were locked on her.

"You're a nasty thing aren't you? I can smell how wet you are."

Bella almost wept in relief. Hesitantly, she kept moving. The cock felt so good in her, vibrating on her wet walls as she fucked it deeply. Her walls shock but she refused to cum.

"Come fuck my cock," he ordered. He faced the opening in the wall, pulling the woman on top of his lap to ride him. Bella's hooded eyes watched as the lips of her pussy stretched around his cock and her stomach clenched. The woman began bouncing up and down, and Bella had a close up view.

"You like that cock slamming into you?"

"Yes!" she screeched.

"Fuck!" He yelled, holding her close and bucking his hips to match hers. His eyes were on Bella the whole time. Feeling more turned on than ever, Bella inched closer to the crack, giving him a closer view of her fucking the dildo.

"Mm! Fuck me, so good," he groaned, using the backs of his hips now, snapping up and down. He was fucking her so fast his legs were just a blur and the woman screamed as she held on to his forearms.

Bella was dangerously close to cumming. Her walls clenched as she watched him, watch her. Her clit was swollen and sensitive as she rubbed it, barely choking back her screams.

"Please! I can't hold it back, can I cum?" the woman sobbed.

Bella looked desperately into his green eyes. Her pussy was a soppy mess, twitching, on the brink of something she couldn't control as she writhed on the cock in pleasure.

"Cum now," he ordered, groaning himself.

Both women exploded.

"I'm cumming! Fuck me! Ah! Fuck, I'm cumming so hard!"

The red-head ground herself on his cock, trying to pull it deeper inside herself as she screamed in pleasure. She kept bucking her hips, clenching and milking his cock. Bella came around her dildo, squirting around it and creating a puddle of pussy juices on the floor. She bit her tongue to prevent screaming. Her hips writhed around the floor as the walls of her pussy continued to quiver and clench, continuing to fuck herself with the dildo as her other hand played with her swollen clit. He came as he watched Bella ride out her orgasm.

"Fuck," he spat, watching Bella lick her lips as she watched his balls contract, her pussy still squirting out the remaining juices of her orgasm. Finally, Bella shuddered one last time, the dildo slipping out of her sloppily the same time he pulled his cock out of the sighing woman.

Bella smiled, pulling her comforter up from the floor and licking the dildo clean as she smiled at the man. She blew him a kiss and disappeared from the crack in the wall. But they both knew she would return.

A/N: Review please. Idek why I posted this but here you go.


End file.
